captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Asanoda Family
The Asanoda Family is a prominent yakuza gang in Captain Earth. Profile Not much is known about the Asanoda Family's history or when was it founded, although seem to be fairly influential and powerful. Their only known activities include human trafficking, casino gambling and illegal underground fighting. The family is led by Mr. Asanoda, his unwilling daughter Kumiko Asanoda and their second in command, Haruhiko Kariya. History Ten years before the series main events, Mr. Asanoda with the company of a 7-year old Kumiko, went to an illegal prison that housed several boys in captivity to a Human Trafficker. The trafficker asked Mr. Asanoda whether the girl was for sale, but he revealed it was his daughter and had her come to teach her the ropes of the business he wanted her to succeed. Kumiko was shocked at the sight of the several chained boys and on her horror noticed the Designer Child Baku while pointing at him. Taking it like she wanted to "purchase" him, Mr. Asanoda bought Baku, with the Trafficker laughing in maniacal joy. Baku remained relatively close to the family specially Kumiko herself whom served as a friend and confident for the conflicted girl (while likely sharing romantic feelings for each other). Despite being essentially a slave he was granted the right to go to school through insistence of Kumuko on her father. Baku is known to have been academically quite competent. At one time Kumiko had a photo of her deceased mother ripped to shreds by Mr. Asanoda, leaving her in tears. Baku in an act of kindness used his Singularity to restore the photo. At some point in life she became the fiance of Haruhiko. Several years later the family abroad their personal ship The Magus on Yokohama, had all their members on the ship including Kumiko. Unbeknown to most of the family was that Kumiko, reaching her peak of disgust of her father's criminal activities had taken a bomb in a portfolio from the family's basement and taken it with her. No longer being able to endure the malice surrounding her, Kumiko detonated the bomb, killing all the passengers. However Baku who witnessed the event from the pier and using his Singularity, restored them all to life, but as incomplete illusion-beings unable to die but not truly alive. None of the parties except Baku knew about this, and while the media referred to this as the Magus Incident, the truth of the manner remained ambiguous. Kumiko was however plagued by nightmares from that day onwards, constantly remembering the outcome but never understanding it. Some time later they came into the possession of another Designer Child, Zin whom Haruhiko attempted to exploit due to his Singularity that allowed Zin to alter results of gambling games, seeking to make good profits out of cheating. The scheme was cut short when Amara and Moco entered the hall they were and before an infuriated Haruhiko could so much as use his gun, he was punched in the gut by Amara, putting him out of commission while Moco restored Zin's memories as a Planetary Gear through a Telepath Kiss, with the trio leaving afterwards. At the same time Baku now grown into a 17 year old young man, had performed extensive physical training and was the undisputed Champion of the family's illegal arena, which earned huge cash for the family. He defeated several opponents, even armed with knives with single, precise strikes. During one encounter with Gimerock Bomber, he easily defeated the man, but before long Amara himself challenged the Champion on the arena. Amara proved far more competent and had Baku on a difficult situation. While strangling him from behind Amara whispered into Baku's ears about their "previous encounters". Baku has a glimpse of his memories back and being afraid of them, caused his heart to be on turmoil provoking a reaction on his Singularity that unleashed a quake on the space strong enough to break some lights. Amara and Moco left during the blackout. While taking his leave Amara is ambushed by Haruhiko who recognizes him as the individual who punched him on the casino, now accompanied by his men Haruhiko sought revenge. They were interrupted by Zin, whom Haruhiko was surprised to see. Realizing that they are allies Haruhiko planned to kill them both, however Zin activated his own metal-controlling Singularity to thrust a metal pipe straight into Haruhiko's chest. His men reacted in shock and during the confusion the Designer Children left. However Haruhiko survived the wound since he was given artificial life through Baku's Singularity regenerating back to full health.Following the incident, Moco attempted to restore his memories but failed and Baku fled. Eventually and seeing that his fiancee, Kumiko had deeper feelings for Baku and rejected any of his approaches, Haruhiko, full of jealousy and arrogance could no longer stand Baku and decided to have him eliminated and even ordered the arena's staff to milk as much money from Baku and to find a replacement. Haruhiko and one of his men ambushed Baku into his room. Haruhiko made his hatred for Baku evident, but were interrupted by a scream from Kumiko. Baku defeated both men and went after her with Haruhiko even more infuriated. Baku reached the pier where the Planetary Gears were waiting for him. Baku demanded Kumiko be set free but Amara insisted he would do so once he agreed to their terms. Baku accepted and was kissed by Moco, restoring his memories of Bugbear. Through the Telepath Kiss she came to learn the truth of the Magus Incident. Haruhiko who had followed in car attempted to gun Baku down but Kumiko shielded him. However upon noticing her wounds healed, she realized the truth behind her nightmares and her own state. Kumiko pleaded with Baku to set her free of her torments as his Singularity reaches its limits, causing all members of the Asanoda Family to vanish in light, officially destroying the organization.